Drabbles of Soldier Life
by FiresideChild
Summary: Each chappie is about a character,a friendship, or other realationship. First up is Heero and Duo. Mainly focuses on Love of many kinds.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING!  
NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!

Quatre: She's rather in a fit about this, isn't she?  
Trowa: She met a lawyer yesterday.  
Duo: Ooooh. That bad?  
Heero: He described prison…so yes.

DON"T SEND ME THERE!

Wufei: Crazy onna.

SHUIT IT WUFFLES!  
Duo: *snicker*

So yeah, I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glare- **I kept looking over at him, over at how he glared at his food. Quatre called it "anger displacement"; I called it "Heero glaring at a bowl of rice". He'd do that, stare at something and then suddenly it seemed to annoy him and he'd give it this glare o' doom kind of thing. But anyway, he was doing' that when I looked at him over the salad bowl that night. Man, I felt bad for that bowl of rice. Heero has a helluva glare and even I get the shivers from it sometimes. But at the same time…I loved his glare.

**Close-** I watched my best friend and his boss spin elegantly around the room. His hand tucked neatly under the small of her back, a smile, an actual honest to God smile on his face. I swirled the whiskey in my glass as she pirouetted in his arms, her grin matching his. They were both so full of love and happiness in these simple moments, and I couldn't look away for the life of me. I watched silently as they embraced. I stared at them as I stood in the corner of the bar. And I knew, at that one moment, that I'd never seen them so close. And after that night I'd never be close to either of them again. Not really.

**Music-** I never saw what Trowa saw in that techno stuff, or what Chang saw in silence. I could understand Quat's love of classical, it had a lot of emotion in it and I liked it! But me, I liked music from the Pre-colony days. That's mostly what we had on L2, oldies and angry people yelling at each other. I really liked this music that Sister Helen had. From before she was born, there were all these songs about stopping war and about Jesus and all he went through. I guess it was like a show or something and it had the apostles and Mary and Judas and all those people in it too. But it made me smile 'cause these songs made people realize that war wasn't good for them, or that's what Sister Helen told me at least. And when I hear them I smile and I cry and I laugh. And Heero thinks they are good too! He likes other stuff too though, like Trowa's funky techno bop.

**Cleaning (Heero p.o.v ) -** I never knew him to be a neat person, but when the five of us moved into that old pre-colony house together he did nothing but clean for a month. Chang and I would walk in on him beating out dusty old rugs or washing windows, whistling to that god forsaken rock music of his, no I don't NOT like it. But that was before I'd really listened. It happened when the others were shopping, I went into the living room to tell him to turn that racket down and there he was, singing along. The song was about a woman who married early and took care of her husband and kids forever and never got any appreciation. She finally gets sick of it and kicks him out. I watched as he sang about all the things she did for him; wash his clothes, feed him, clean up after him, everything. And it hit me, isn't that what Duo did for me? He woke me up, made me a particular breakfast, got the paper, made me a lunch, made sure I wasn't late, and when I got home he even _rubbed my feet_! Shit, he did all of that for what? To be ignored? And I thought I'd keep him?

(Song- He Thinks He'll Keep Her- Mary Chapin Carpenter… it's one of my favorites!)

**Cleaning (duo p.o.v) - I** didn't hear him come in from work. The guys and I had gotten the house only a couple weeks ago and I was still making it livable. Today I had beaten all the upstairs rugs, swept, mopped, and polished the "grand room" as Quatre called it, and now I was starting on the curtains of said room. I was mimicking Mary Chapin Carpenter to pass the time. I'll admit, I like to sing and I'm okay at it too, but not like professional or nothing. But anyhow, I was shaking along and singing when I spun to get another rag, instead finding Heero, watching me act like a high-school monkey-child. Before I could even whip out a witty snippet of humor, he was beside me…with his arms around me! HOLY GOD YES!

"I appreciate all you do for me, you know that right?"

"Uh, Heero, are you sick?"

"I just don't want to lose what I have."  
"Heero, you'll never lose me. I'm annoying and loyal like that."

"Caring."  
"Huh?"  
"You forgot 'caring'."

"Stop flattering me and help me to reach the curtain rod, 'Ro."

"Anything for you, Duo."  
"What' wazzat?"  
" Nothing, Baka. Get moving."


End file.
